catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
RiverClan
RiverClan are a Clan of cats who live near the streams and rivers. Their main prey is fish. They are natural swimmers, and don't mind getting wet, unlike the other Clans. Strengths: Strong swimmers, muscular and strong. '' ''Weaknesses: So well fed that it makes them slower, not used to the moors and forests. Important! Alright, RiverClan is very full. If you wish to have a new character, I think WindClan, SkyClan, and ShadowClan could use some cats. Thank you, Nightfall Allegiances Leader: Rubystar - Long haired pale cream colored she-cat with dark hazel eyes. Roleplayed by Nightfall101. Deputy: Winterfall - White she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Mousetalon. Medicine Cat: Blacksong - Black tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Medicine Cat Apprentices: Robinsong - Light brown she-cat with a white underbelly and brilliant blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Leopardspots - Pale ginger spotted tabby she-cat with white paws. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Warriors: ' Whitethroat - Black she-cat with a white chest, face, tail tip, and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Brambleclaw14. ''Apprentice: Spiderpaw Solarwind - Handsome pure white tom with dark orange eyes. Roleplayed by Nightfall101. Dawnfire - Beautiful long haired creamy gray she-cat with warm amber eyes. Roleplayed by Nightfall101. Apprentice: Flipperpaw Goldenfern - Golden colored she-cat with light green eyes. Roleplayed by Nightfall101. Snowstripe - Long haired white she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Mousetalon. Darkcloud - Long-legged dark gray she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Pebblestream - Mottled gray tom. Roleplayed by Swiftpelt. Apprentice: Fennelpaw Troutleap - Gray tabby tom with green eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Kaito - Beautiful creamy-ginger tabby she-cat with deep green eyes. Roleplayed by FirePelt. Apprentice: Moonpaw Troutstream - Pale brown tom with darker flecks and amber eyes. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. Acorncloud - White she-cat with brown dapples down her back. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Apprentice: Peachpaw Goldenwing - Pale golden she-cat with pale gray eyes and a white tail-tip. Roleplayed by Crystalpearl. Featherstep - Long haired pale gray she-cat with dark paws and pale blue eyes. Roleplayed by Nightshine. Firespark - Ginger tom. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Brookheart - Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Skywind - Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Spiderstep - Black tom with gray patches and blue-gray eyes. Roleplayed by Nightwhisker98. 'Queens: ' Creamfur - Cream colored she-cat with hazel-brown eyes, and a bright pink nose. Roleplayed by Silverthistle. Status: Nursing Birdkit and Shadekit, Nutkit, Chocolatekit, and Leopardkit. Cloverheart - Brownish tan tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Mate: Troutleap Status: Nursing Leafkit, and Blackkit. Shadowheart - Black she-cat with a gray splash on her nose, and shimmery amber eyes. Roleplayed by Firepelt. Mate: Rockmist (secretly) Status: Nursing Crookedkit, Windkit, Stormkit, Rainkit, and Waterkit. Goldenfern - Golden colored she-cat with light green eyes. Roleplayed by Nightfall. Mate: Swiftflight (secretly) Status: Expecting Autumnfrost - Ginger she-cat with big, blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Mate: Pebblestream Status: Nursing Robinkit, Fawnkit, and Pebblekit Blossomcloud - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Mate: Troutstream Status: Nursing Viperkit, Dapplekit, Rockkit, and Riverkit. 'Apprentices: ' Flipperpaw - White tom with green eyes. Roleplayed by Teammcb. Fennelpaw - Pale gray she-cat with pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Crystalpearl. Peachpaw - White gold she-cat with pale, sunset colored eyes. Roleplayed by Crystalpearl. Moonpaw - Pale gray she-cat with white paws and raven-black eyes. Roleplayed by Leafpool123. '''Kits: Shadowheart's Kits: Windkit - Wirey brown tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Iceh Rainkit - Silver-and-black she-cat with green eyes and a white splash on her forehead. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Waterkit - Blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes and a black splash on forehead. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Stormkit - Silver tom with a white chest, muzzle, paws, and teal colored eyes. Exact copy of his father, Rockmist. Roleplayed by Firepelt. Crookedkit - Huge light brown tabby tom with pale green eyes, a twisted jaw, and cream chest and paws. Roleplayed by Icstorm. Creamfur's Kits: Shadekit - Dark gray she-cat with long whispy fur and green eyes. Roleplayed by Silverthistle. Birdkit - White tom with patches of orange-ginger and black, and a stumpy manx tail. Roleplayed by Silverthistle. Cloverheart's Kits: Leafkit - Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Blackkit - Black tom with green eyes. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Autumnfrost's Kits: Fawnkit - Brown she-cat with white flecks down her back. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Pebblekit - mottled grey tom. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Robinkit - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Blossomcloud's Kits: Rockkit - Brown and white tom with green eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm. Viperkit - Tortoiseshell and white tom with yellow eyes. Roleplayed by Firepelt. Dapplekit - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Riverkit - Silvery gray she-cat. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Elders: Dawnflight- Thin black she-cat with yellow eyes and white paws. Roleplayed by Crystalpearl. Cats Who Joined StarClan Lizardtail Hazeleyes Kestrelfeather Ripplefrost Graywind Lilyblossom Frostkit Sunfire Streampelt Cloverheart Riverstar Cats Who Joined the Dark Forest Tigerdawn Links RiverClan Important Notices RiverClan Camp RiverClan Nursery Find a RiverClan Mate RiverClan Warrior's Den RiverClan Elder's Den RiverClan Apprentice's Den RiverClan Leader's Den RiverClan Medicine Cat Den RiverClan Fresh-Kill Pile RiverClan Hunting Grounds RiverClan Training Grounds RiverClan Territory Category:RiverClan Category:Clans